Come sono Sexy
by Milli Milk
Summary: Era una giornata come tante nella villa dei Varia, e come al solito metà degli abitanti furono svegliati da un urlo disumano.


_**Titolo** : Come sono sexy_  
 _ **Manga** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn_  
 _ **Pairing** : XS (Xanxus/Squalo)_  
 _ **Personaggi** : Varia_  
 _ **Prompt 4** : "Ti ho salvato il culo..." "Non aspettarti che te lo dia"_  
 _ **Disclaimer** : tutti i personaggi appartengono ad Akira Amano e io non ci guadagno un bel nulla._

* * *

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI-  
Era una giornata come tante nella villa dei Varia, e come al solito metà degli abitanti furono svegliati da un urlo disumano.  
Superbia Squalo: secondo in comando dei Varia, imperatore della spada, ex candidato a guardiano della pioggia, l'uomo più rumoroso e fastidioso del mondo, con un grande fiocco rosa porcellino in testa.  
-Belphegor, maledetto moccioso, io ti ammazzo!-  
-Ushishishi, quel fiocco ti dona molto-  
-Questa è la volta buona che ti mando all'inferno!-  
-Sei troppo stupido per riuscirci ushishishi-  
Il principe inizò a saltellare, fuggendo dalla furia di Squalo che aveva iniziato a rincorrerlo lanciandogli dietro i peggiori epiteti che conosceva.  
-Come sei volgare, un principe non dovrebbe sentire queste oscenità- e sempre saltellando girò l'angolo, imbattendosi in Lussuria con il pigiama di seta e pizzo fucsia e verde.  
-Bel-chan, sai che non devi dare fastidio a Squa-chan-  
-Smettila di scappare e fatti ammazzare, moccioso!- Squalo, con il bel fioccone rosa in testa, girò l'angolo.  
-Squa-chan - Lussuria fu come colpito da un abbaglio: saltò addosso a Squalo e iniziò a strusciarglisi contro -Oggi è il mio compleanno e tu sei il mio bellissimo regalo -  
-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI toglimi le mani di dosso pervertito che non sei altro!-  
Squalo non sapeva se gli facesse più schifo il fatto che Lussuria gli si stesse strusciando addosso o se lo inorridisse quell'orribile pigiama fucsia e verde.  
Preso dal panico, diede una testata in fronte a Lussuria, facendogli lasciare la presa, e iniziando a correre via.  
-Senpai, devo ammettere che lei è veramente un genio- Il grande cappello a forma di rana di Fran ciondolava a destra e a sinistra.  
-Ushishi, certo, sono un principe-

Era _quasi_ una giornata come tante nella villa dei Varia, e ora _tutti_ gli abitanti erano stati svegliati dalle urla disumane di Squalo.  
-Squa-chaaaan, non fuggire, sei il mio regalo -  
-Maledetto pervertito, oggi non è il tuo compleanno!-  
-È il mio onomastico -  
Squalo fuggì prendendo le scale che portavano al piano superiore: scelta sbagliatissima.  
-VOOOOOI tu non hai un onomastico, coglione- Lo spadaccino girò più angoli che poteva, ma Lussuria ovviamente non demordeva, non poteva lasciarsi scappare il suo pacco regalo.  
-Squa-chaaaan~ vieni da mamiiii -  
Sentendo le urla eccitate di Lussuria e quelle fastidiose di Squalo, Xanxus non poté fare a meno di irritarsi: odiava essere svegliato, sopratutto se a svegliarlo fossero state le urla del suo secondo in comando.  
Scese dal letto e si armò della bottiglia di succo alla pera con cui si era ubriacato la sera prima, credendo che fosse crema di whisky.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOI schifoso pervertito, lasciami, maledetto necrofilo!- Lussuria, con un lungo balzo, era riuscito ad afferrare i capelli dello spadaccino trascinandolo a terra e saltandogli addosso.  
-È ora che scarti il mio regalo -

Xanxus saltò sul cavallo bianco, gentilmente preso in prestito da Dino, ed uscì dalla stanza, pronto a provocare un trauma cranico a Squalo.  
-VOOOOOOOI-  
La scena che si presentò davanti agli occhi del boss dei Varia, era la peggiore che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita: Lussuria, con un orribile pigiama, bloccava Squalo e gli tirava la maglietta per strappargliela di dosso. Ciò non fece che far adirare ancora di più Xanxus, facendo sì che le cicatrici si moltiplicassero.  
-Idioti che non siete altro! Maledette e inutili fecce!-  
Sia Lussuria che Squalo si impietrirono sentendo la voce del loro boss e, voltando lo sguardo, videro troppo tardi la bottiglia vuota di succo che andò a colpire in pieno la faccia del povero malcapitato.  
-I miei occhialiiii~ - Un ombrello di Levi, comparso dal nulla, aveva accidentalemente deviato il percorso della bottiglia, che si era infranta sulla faccia di Lussuria, rompendo i suoi amati occhiali da sole.  
-Tsk- Fuori dalla finestra Levi guardò Squalo con odio: ovviamente l'ombrello era diretto a lui, invece il suo piano omicida era stato distrutto dalla bottiglia, ma non disse nulla perché la bottiglia era stata lanciata dal boss.  
-VOOOOI maledetto Levi!- Squalo si alzò con un balzo e andò verso la finestra, pronto per uccidere Levi -Ti ammazzo!- ma prima ancora che arrivasse alla meta, si sentì trascinato e cadde all'indietro, dando una poderosa sederata a terra.

Lussuria, mentre raccoglieva i resti dei suoi poveri occhiali, si imbatté nella sua figura riflessa nello specchio.  
-Come sono seeeeexy~ - E sotto lo sguardo inorridito di Squalo e di Xanxus, Lussuria prese lo specchio e se ne andò via saltellando e urlando in preda all'eccitazione.

-Che cazzo è questa cosa?!- Xanxus tirò il fiocco che sembrava non volersi staccare dalla testa di Squalo.  
-Mi fai male stronzo! Lasciami!-  
-Toglilo subito- lo minacciò, continuando a tirare il fiocco.  
-Se mi lasci, coglione di un boss, me lo tolgo!-  
Liberandosi dalla presa di Xanxus, tentò di togliersi il grande fiocco rosa porcellino, ma non fece altro che intrecciarsi ancora di più i capelli.  
-Cazzo, quel maledetto di Belphegor, giuro che lo ammazzo. Maledizione-  
Xanxus, che era già abbastanza irritato, prese di nuovo il fiocco e si trascinò Squalo per tutta la villa.  
Galoppò sul suo cavallo bianco, mentre Squalo a terra cercava invano di fargli mollare la presa.  
-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI idiota! Mi fai male! Lasciami maledizione!-  
-Smettila di urlare, mi irriti-  
-No, idiota, le scale! La sca...VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI-

Finalmente il fiocco, insieme a buona parte di capelli, furono staccati dalla testa dello spadaccino.  
Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, Xanxus scese da cavallo con un ghigno compiaciuto in volto.  
-Bastardo di un boss, mi hai strappato i capelli!- Squalo se ne stava a terra, massaggiandosi dopo aver fatto tutta la scalinata di sedere -Maledetto boss di merda!-  
-Ti ho tolto quel coso dalla testa e ti lamenti-  
-Mi hai anche strappato i capelli, coglione-  
Xanxus si abbassò e guardò intensamente il suo secondo il comando.  
-E **ti ho salvato il culo** -  
La mano di Xanxus andò ad insinuarsi sotto la maglietta di uno Squalo incazzato nero.  
- **Non aspettarti che te lo dia** , bastardo!- Si allontanò, sottraendosi dalla mano curiosa.  
Xanxus però sembrò molto cotrariato da quel gesto: afferrò di nuovo i capelli di Squalo e saltò in groppa al cavallo, iniziando a trascinarselo di nuovo per tutta la villa.  
-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI MALEDETTO BOSS!-

La giornata nella villa dei Varia non era proprio iniziata nel migliori dei modi, o almeno per Squalo.

-Ahhhh come sono seeeexy~ -


End file.
